1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the methods through which household appliances can provide intuitive and enhanced interactivity through visual inputs. In particular, the disclosure presents methods relating to control of a household appliance, such as a microwave or a refrigerator, via recognition of visual indicia, such as graphics, text, and the like, using a visual sensor such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical household environment, consumers interact with a variety of household appliances. Generally, consumers interact with household appliances and provide inputs to the appliances by touching the appliances. For example, a user of a microwave generally sets the mode of the microwave's operation, such as the time and power of the microwave's operation, through the use of a keypad located on the microwave. By way of further example, a user of a washing machine generally sets the mode of the washing machine's operation, such as the time and temperature of the wash, through the use of dials, levers, knobs, and the like located on the washing machine.
Recently, consumers have become able to control household appliances through other input methods. For example, an Internet-enabled washing machine, such as the washing machine from LG Electronics of South Korea, see Williams, Martyn, Surf Among Suds With Web-Enabled Washing Machine, [online], [retrieved on 2004-01-29], retrieved from the Internet <URL: http://www.pcworld.com/news/article/0,aid,32128,00.asp>, can receive operating instructions from an Internet web site, instead of, or in addition to manual input from the user. As another example, the SeasonPass™ service offered by TiVo, Inc., [online], [retrieved on 2004-01-29], retrieved from the Internet <URL: http://www.tivo.com/1.3.1.asp>, can retrieve television programming schedules from an Internet web site or other remote source, instead of, or in addition to receiving operating instructions via manual input from the user.